Je suis le roi du monde !
by Sofya29
Summary: Que peuvent bien faire Jack et Rose en voyage sur le Titanic ? Ils rejouent une célèbre scène du film.


**Disclaimer :** _Doctor Who_ est une série de la BBC.

 _ **Je suis le roi du monde**_

Jack sortit du TARDIS et regarda autour de lui. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au quarantième siècle. L'endroit lui faisait plutôt penser à un vieux film se passant dans les années 1900. Apparemment, le Docteur ne les avait pas fait atterrir au bon endroit. Encore une fois, pensa-t-il. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il voyageait avec le Docteur et Rose et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Grâce à eux, il avait l'impression de devenir un homme meilleur. Rose sortit à son tour du TARDIS, suivit du Docteur.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Rose, trouvant elle aussi que l'endroit n'avait rien de futuriste.

-Probablement une erreur dans les coordonnés, dit le Docteur en haussant les épaules. »

Il se tourna vers Rose et fit un immense sourire.

« Et si nous allions visiter ? »

Rose acquiesça avec enthousiasme et prit le bras que le Docteur lui tendait. S'il y avait bien une chose que Jack avait remarqué en voyageant avec Rose et le Docteur, c'était qu'ils aimaient autant l'un que l'autre vivre de nouvelles aventures. Mais il avait aussi constaté que le danger les suivait partout où ils allaient. Ce qui surprenait le plus Jack, c'est que plus le temps passait, plus lui aussi aimait cette vie. Il y a encore peu de temps, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela. Au bout de quelques pas, le Docteur écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

« Docteur ? Demanda Rose.

-Je sais où on est. Le Titanic, le 10 avril 1912. Cela fait une heure que le navire a quitté le port de Southampton en direction de New-York.

-Le Titanic ! S'exclama Rose. Vraiment ! »

Le Docteur acquiesça.

« Et c'est pour cela que nous devons partir. »

Il se précipita vers le TARDIS, pressé de s'en aller.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack. »

Si le Docteur réagissait ainsi, c'est que quelque chose allait se passer.

« Docteur, insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le Docteur entra dans le vaisseau et courut en direction des commandes. Jack et Rose le suivirent de près, s'apprêtant à affronter le danger qui les attendait. Le Docteur regarda vers eux.

« Dans deux heures, le TARDIS arrivera. Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai déjà vécu. J'ai participé à tout le voyage. Je l'ai terminé assis sur un iceberg. Ce qui n'est pas des plus confortable. »

Rose et Jack soupirèrent de soulagement, sachant maintenant que tout danger extra-terrestre était écarté.

« Donc, il ne se passera rien avant deux heures ? Demanda Rose.

-Exactement.

-Il nous reste deux heures pour… Je ne sais pas… Visiter.

-Oui… Non ! Non ! »

Rose sourit et s'approcha de lui. Jack les observa, amusé. Il savait que le Docteur allait céder à la jeune femme.

« C'est le Titanic. Et tu l'as dit, il nous reste deux heures. »

Le Docteur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Vous avez deux heures, pas une seconde de plus. »

Jack et Rose sourirent et sortirent du TARDIS en courant. Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de franchir la porte, le Docteur leur fit une dernière recommandation :

« Surtout ne touchez à rien et ne parlez à personne ! »

Mais Jack et Rose étaient déjà partis. Le Docteur regarda les commandes du TARDIS une dernière fois avant d'aller lui aussi explorer le paquebot. Une heure était passée et après avoir visité le salon des premières classes, Jack et Rose avait décidé de voir l'extérieur du bateau. Mais malgré l'excitation que Rose avait pu ressentir à l'idée de visiter le Tianic, Jack voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le regard de Rose se perdit, tandis qu'elle regardait l'océan. Elle se mit à sourire, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

« On est sur le Titanic et c'est vraiment génial. »

Jack sourit. Lui aussi appréciait ce voyage. Mais il ne répondit rien et attendit que la jeune femme lui dise ce qui la tracassait.

« Si ma copine Shareen savait où je suis, elle serait verte de jalousie. Quand le film est sorti, on a été le voir au moins dix fois. On avait même séché les cours pour faire la queue et être sûres d'avoir des places. Quand ma mère l'a appris, elle était furieuse. »

Le sourire de Rose s'effaça petit à petit.

« Mais voir tous ces passagers, en sachant ce qu'il va se passer. »

Rose se tut quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Rose, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien changer. »

Rose acquiesça. Bien sûr, elle savait bien que changer le moindre événement important pouvait détruire le monde. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père lui avait appris la leçon. Mais parfois, elle aurait aimé que les règles concernant les voyages dans le temps soient différentes. Penser à toutes ces personnes qui lui était interdit de sauver lui était insupportable. Elle vit soudain Jack lui tendre la main.

« Viens ! Je sais ce qui pourrait te remonter le moral.

-Jack…

-Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Rose, Jack lui attrapa la main et tous deux se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'avant du bateau. Une fois arrivée, Jack lâcha la main de Rose et grimpa sur le bord. Une fois qu'il était sûr de tenir en équilibre, il écarta les bras et se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

« Je suis le roi du monde ! »

Lui et Rose éclatèrent de rire. Jack redescendit et alla rejoindre son amie.

« Tu es complètement fou, s'amusa Rose. Et si quelqu'un t'avait entendu ?

-Et alors ? Quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si James Cameron se trouvait à bord. Maintenant tu vas grimper avec moi. »

Rose se recula légèrement, secouant la tête.

« Non, hors de question.

-Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie depuis qu'on est arrivé. En plus, nos prénoms correspondent. Rose et Jack à bord du Titanic. »

Il lui lança le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il avait. Le sourire dont il se servait lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose et où personne ne pouvait lui résister. Et à ce moment précis, Rose ne faisait pas exception.

« Très bien, céda-t-elle. Mais je t'interdis de me lâcher.

-Fais-moi confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Il lui prit la main et ils s'avancèrent de nouveau vers le bord du bateau. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Comme dans le film, précisa-t-il. Jack l'aida à grimper sur la première barre. Un pied après l'autre. Et ensuite la deuxième barre. Il la tenait fermement, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Le sourire de Rose s'agrandissait de plus en plus et avec les yeux fermés, elle ressentait encore plus la sensation du vent sur son visage. Ayant trouvé son équilibre et sachant que Jack ne la lâcherait pas, elle écarta les bras. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit comme Kate Winslet, l'actrice qui l'avait tant fait rêver à la sortie du film. Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'océan défilait à toute vitesse devant elle. Elle adorait cette sensation de liberté.

« Je vole ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vole Jack ! »

Elle se mit à rire, réalisant qu'elle venait de rejouer sa scène préférée du film. Elle tourna la tête vers Jack. Lui aussi avait un immense sourire au visage. Il la regarda dans les yeux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Mais Rose détourna la tête.

« N'y pense même pas, dit-elle amusée.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer. »

Décidément, Jack profitait de toutes les occasions pour flirter avec elle, ou tenter de l'embraser. Elle lui demanda ensuite de l'aider à descendre, n'ayant aucune envie de passer par dessus bord.

« Si tu veux rejouer une autre scène du film, fit Jack, dis-le moi. Je me débrouille plutôt bien en dessin.

-Dans tes rêves Harkness. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher le long du pont durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur les rejoigne.

« Les deux heures sont passées, les informa-t-il. Il est temps de partir. »

Rose rejoignit le Seigneur du Temps et, tout en retournant au TARDIS, discuta avec lui de sa visite sur le Titanic. Jack les suivit quelques pas derrière et les observa. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux et il savait que rien ne pouvait ne les faire sortir. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué quand il les avait rencontré. L'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre, mais qu'aucun n'osait avouer. En entrant à l'intérieur du TARDIS, Jack se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance que le Docteur et Rose fassent maintenant partis de sa vie.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
